I Do
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: A woman's wedding day is meant to be the happiest day of her life. Bellatrix Black never really understood why when she first married Rodolpus but after she marries again she understands. AU for chapter 2 only. Slight BL/LV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer obviously I do not own Harry Potter

After spending so long reading fan fiction's particulary Bellamort ones I thought it was time for me to finally write one. Thank you so much Faerie Princess of Doom for betaing and inspiring me.

* * *

A woman's wedding is meant to be the happiest day of her life. Where every eye is meant to be on her while her smile lights up the entire room. Yet Bellatrix Black was never a normal woman. It was not to be the happiest day of her life.

She sits, in her white, floor length wedding dress. After spending hours getting fussed over by almost everyone from her mother to her uncle she wasn't the happiest person in the world. That's not to say that it was an arranged marriage. Of course not. Instead her future marriage was based on her head not her heart, just the way all good decisions should be. She wanted a man to tick off all her boxes. They needed to get on reasonably well (can't have too much of an unhappy marriage), be attractive (after all she needed an attractive arm to hang on and attractive heirs), be wealthy and of course be of pure blood.

Luckily for Miss Black she was able to find such a man, Rodolphus Lestrange. She had known him all her life and they had even dated for a period at Hogwarts. Yet he would never measure up to her other choice. A sigh escapes those lips heavily coated (by her mother's insistence).

This seems to be just the cue the other younger blonde girl wanted. Diving up out of her crimson plush chair and throwing herself across the velvet carpet in earnest. Her girlishly innocent voice echoes around the wide open room as she rushes out, "Oh come on, Bella, it can't be that bad. You are getting married!"

"Cissy a marriage isn't the be-all and end-all. Besides I never said it was a bad thing," Her voice echoing through the room for the first time in an hour, her voice is in stark contrast to that of her younger sister

"At least she's stopped jumping around at the thought of marriage," Interrupts another voice in the entrance of the door. That of a tall brunette with her appearance marking her as the third member of the Black sisters

"We can only hope she doesn't again. I wouldn't want to be Lucius." She replies with a hint of a smile. With Narcissa's blush she had effectively diverted the attention from her impending matrimony.

She wasn't really upset. No it was more likely she was feeling neutral about the whole situation. Odd, but then again Bella was hardly normal. Unless you considered normal behavior as killing Mudbloods and sleeping with another man on the night before her wedding. Now that brought a smile to her face; in fact, the first of the day.

"So Dromeda, how are things going downstairs?"

"Perfect - it was our mothers work after all. Everyone seems to be there as well."

"And who would everyone be?" the brides eyes suddenly being truly interested in the conversation for the first time. Her dark eyes adopting a slight gleam.

"The usual. Why who else did you expect?"

"No one," she replied quickly. Yet it didn't seem to have convinced Andromeda as her brow creased slightly in concern.

Thankfully however for the bride the wooden door opens again. This time revealing the high cheekbones covered by small locks of the girl's father's dark hair. Ever the dutiful daughter, she rises without being requested to. She faces her fate straight backed with her chin up. Not flinching in her step even as she passes each black headed portrait nodding their head in approval. Down the stairs, her hands slid softly down the banister as she makes her descent. Until she enters the entrance hall. Her eyes glued onto the door that will be the place of her fate. Its pristine wooden surface interrupted only by the silver snake shaped door knocker gleaming in the afternoon light.

Then the traditional wedding march sounds inside that door, signalling that it's time. Her father takes her arm and she walks.

However her eyes are not focusing on the ceremony's glamorous surroundings. Nor on her mother. Nor even her future husband. They are darting around the room, her dark eyes searching. Yet it seems she does not find what she seeks. Finally reaching the man she is to marry she grasps his hand as is expected. The ceremony begins. There she focuses on him, ever the dutiful daughter.

Until her vows begin to approach. Then she begins her search again. More furious this time. She seems desperate to find what she is searching for. Then her eyes catch something at the back.

There in the shadows a figure stands. Tall, thin, covered completely in black. Squinting, all she can see is a patch of white and red eyes gleaming through the darkness of his hood.

It's Him! Her heart leaps! He came!

Then a squeeze on her hand. Then an old voice most definitely not the one she wants to hear begins, "Do you Bellatrix Black take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

This is it! Her eyes dart back to him. With those red eyes meeting her black ones. Then a small nod. Then there is her answer.

"I do." Her voice replies. Her eyes never leaving his. Those thin lips move up in what some may consider a harsh or kind smile. However for her it is enough. She smiles, lighting up the entire room. With her now new husband echoing the expression.

Though it was not meant for him. It never was.

* * *

Thankyou for getting this far. I would love to read some of your opinions


	2. Chapter 2

I was inspired to write another chapter for this fic as I wanted to write a realistic Bellamort wedding and to give Bella a somewhat happy ending. Thus it is obviously an AU. I tried very hard to make Voldemort in character.

* * *

Twenty five years after her first marriage, Bellatrix had been fiercely opposed to the idea that a wedding could be the happiest day in life. However, just a year after this her views on marriage completely changed. Examing herself in a floor length mirror, for the second time in her life in a white dress, with her face slightly wrinkled, Bella's mind was working at a hundred miles an hour.

She had never thought this day would come, that it was completely impossible for it to occur, but to her immense joy she was proven wrong. Sitting opposite her Master in one of his plush arm chairs by the fire he had given her an order she had always wanted to be given.

She was not naïve; this was not designed to be a normal marriage. Her Master did it purely for a better image to the public (a family man always seems to look better in the eyes of the public) or possibly because he wanted a legitimate heir. Whatever reason it did not matter. Nor did his looks or the rumours about his less than pure blood. She did not care. She would follow him as a wife as she had done as a Death Eater. With that thought she spun away from the mirror to face the elaborate room with a broad grin.

However this time (unlike her last wedding) there were no sisters in the room bickering about some minor issue. There was no one, but it is doubtful that Bellatrix cares. Crossing the room and sitting in an arm chair in what she hoped was a graceful way, she begins to flick through her vows. The whole time, a grin remains plastered on her face. That is until her reading is interrupted by the door opening and revealing two blonde heads. In a rather unusual action for herself Bella leaps out of her seat to greet the new arrivals.

"Cissy there you are! I was wondering where you dispaperaed to," Then with considerable less enthusiasm; "Hello Lucius."

"Hello Bella." Replies Narcissa, with an obvious twinge of annoyance. Stepping away Bella lets her in while Lucius waits outside. Addressing his wife he says:

"I must be off now, the Dark Lord ordered me to report to him"

The mention of their Master receives mixed reactions; one pursing her lips in annoyance and the other's smile growing. Perhaps sensing her uneasiness, Lucius quickly kisses his wife on the cheeks, whispers a few words in her ear and leaves.

As the two sisters are left alone there is clear tension in the air, Narcissa refusing to meet her sister's eye.

"Oh please Narcissa, you are being ridiculous! Can you not see how happy I am?

Looking up at her sister Narcissa replies in a dangerous tone.

"Fine, maybe you are happy, but for Merlin's sake how could you be! Think of what he has done! To Lucius, to Draco!" Now she is nearly screaming, an act that Bella, leaping to her feet, begins to mimic.

"What has he done? You know full well what he has done is for the best! Can you not just be bloody happy for me?!"

"With you marrying that bastard? Never!" and with that she storms off slamming the door, the noise echoing loudly behind her.

Glaring at the now closed door she paces around the room in frustration, anger at her sister clearly evident on her face. It only stops when the Dolhovs enter the room.

Antonin smiles up at her making his grey mustache rise in joy while his wife, the pink faced and brown haired girl, shares his expression.

"You right there Bella?"

Bellatrix swallows at the question, knowing why she might not be all right. Nodding silently to the couple she raises her chin and lifts the trail of her wedding dress. The portraits that had once only nodded their heads in approval now stand and bow as she passes, one even applauds.

However she does not notice, concentrating purely on the man she is to marry. She even barely gives her sister a glance as they stand waiting outside the door to the room where she is to be married.

Then just like the first time, she hears the music starting and as the door opens she begins her ( she hopes) graceful walk to the Dark Lord. Her eyes are glued to him in his black formal robes, his red eyes examining her appearance to access her acceptability. His head moves subtly in approval, in a way that to her could equal a thousand of Rodulphus's smiles.

Grasping his pale, cold hand as the ceremony recquires(to her delight and his annoyance) she smiles up at him, lighting up the entire room as only a bride can do. The ceremony continues with Bella so besotted by her fiancé that she has not have a clue what the man was saying, it is only when the vows begin that she even listens.

Her vows are full of truth and happiness while his words were full of lies, but Bellatrix could not care less, especially when they were exchanging rings. Just as the words are finishing she stands on her toes wraps her arm around his neck and kisses him deeply. The act is obviously part of the ceremony but the strength of Bella's emotions behind it will probably annoy the Dark Lord later, though at the moment she does not care.

As she draws back Bella does not pay any attention to the sound of applause, focusing only on him. This time her smile _is_ for her husband.


End file.
